bioformers_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
BioFormers (Merged Universe)
The BIOFORMERS Universe is a universe in which many aspects and character traits are combined from the TRANSFORMERS and BIONICLE universes. In this specific version, the traits are from BIONICLE and TRANSFORMERS, as well as certain aspects of the Aligned Transformers continuity. Continuity The continuity of this universe is a mix of both BIONICLE and Transformer's first generations. It will be expanded on in the future. Characters Characters in this universe are BIONICLE characters, with their respective traits and abilities as well as abilities from who DFaceG feels is their closest Transformers counterpart. Factions are merely Makutacons and Toabots, and the characters in this story can transform much like Transformers. Some of their vehicle modes are based off of real-life vehicles. TOABOTS: season 1 * Tahu Alpha (Tahu) - The leader of the Toabots, and current holder of the Toa Stone of Leadership. His weapons are two golden Blaster Blades and the legendary Sunsaber. His vehicle mode is a Peterbilt 4964EX. He takes traits from Optimus Prime and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Galita-one (Gali) - Tahu’s sister, and the team’s Sharpshooter/Navigator. Her vehicle mode is a Japanese speed bike and her weapons are a sea staff, shoulder rockets (in reference to her G2 elemental creature, Akida) and a hydro hook. She takes the traits from Elita-one, Arcee and her official BIONICLE counterpart. * Leafbug (Lewa) - Tahu’s best friend, the team’s youngest member, and Toabot Scout/Liutenant. His vehicle mode is a VW bug and his weapons are a blazer bow and an emerald axe. He takes the traits from Hot Shot, Bumblebee and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Obsidian (Onua) - Leafbug’s pal and the team’s medical officer. His vehicle mode is an ambulance and his weapons are Crystal claws and a Hardrock Hammer. He takes his traits from Ratchet and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Sunstone (Pohatu) - A brave but brash Toabot warrior. His vehicle mode is a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette and his weapons are a shoulder rocket cannon and twin stone sword gauntlets. He takes his traits from Sideswipe and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Snowowl (Kopaka) - The cold and calculating but cool law enforcer of the Toabots. His vehicle mode is a police car and his weapons are a freeze rifle and a Stormsword. He takes his traits from Prowl and his official BIONICLE counterpart. Season 2 * Jetfire (Vakama) - The leader of the Metruforce. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet and his weapons are a Kanoka bow and (in reference to his dark war counterpart) a Visorak shell shield. He takes his traits from Ultra Magnus, Transformers Jetfire and his oficial BIONICLE counterpart. * Tideturn (Nokama) - Member of the Metruforce. Her vehicle mode is a cybertronian Vw Beatle and her weapons are a Fin Barb grapple gun and a Hydrochain blade. She takes her traits from Chromia and her official BIONICLE counterpart. * Stoaway (Matau) - Trickster member of the Metruforce. He can turn into a sports car and wields a sawstaff and a treeshock blaster. In reference to his mask of illusion’s shape shifting abilities as a toa metru, Stoaway can also turn into his devious Makutacon form, Cloak (Nidhiki). In this case, he takes his traits from Punch-Counterpunch and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Nightclub (Whenua) - Member of the Metruforce. He can turn into TF RID Soundwave’s vehicle mode as well as a recon jukebox satilite. He wields a rapid rocket repeater and a drill club. He gets his traits from Blaster and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Brawlder (Onewa) - Muscel of the Metruforce. His vehicle mode is a GMC 4x4. His weapons are a Rhotuka Rocket launcher And a stone hammer. He takes hi traits form Ironhide, Brawn (as his name suggests) and his official BIONICLE counterpart. * Northwind (Nuju) - The brains of the Metruforce. He can turn into a Ford Mustang car. He wields an Ice Pickaxe, a saw shield (like Izotor, protector of Ice) and a snowshot blaster. He takes his traits from Wheeljack and his official BIONICLE counterpart. MAKUTACONS: season 1 * Makutatron (Makuta) - Former leader of the Makutacons. His weapons are an axe/cannon and he can turn into an Okototronian Spaceship. He takes his traits from Megatronus and his official BIONICLE Counterpart. * Umatron (Umarak) - Leader of the Makutacons and succesor of Makutatron! His weapons are a Fusion Cannon Bow and a short sword. His alt mode is a hover tank and he takes his traits from Megatron and his official BIONICLE Counterpart.